


Float

by msgenevieve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgenevieve/pseuds/msgenevieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently, there is more than one way to feel as though you're floating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was from sticks_for_legs, who wanted "Luna and Neville come upon the ruins of her house. And there shall be kissing, and floating plums".

~*~

Maybe it’s because _nothing_ surprises him anymore, maybe it’s because after everything that’s been said and done, he can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather go, but when she says she wants to see if the plums have returned, he doesn’t hesitate.

Outside the remains of her home, he wants to say the right things, but that’s never been his speciality. He squeezes her hand instead, her watery smile doing the oddest things to his stomach. 

He sees the first tiny fruit blossom just before she kisses him, sweet and soft.

Magic isn’t the only way to float on air.

~*~


End file.
